mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
Doomsday 2012 (Map Game)
This is a Map Game about doomsday 2012 Related Pages Doomsday Algorythm History On the 22nd of December 2012 thousands of people across the world watched the TV in terror as the mayan Prophesy is proved right, and a 50 metre tidal wave hits New York. Minutes later an earthquake destroys San Francisco, and Yellowstone erupts. These are just the first of many disasters. The USA collapses into smaller nations, and as the world loses contact with the satellites, the communications system collapses. Suddenly across the globe you have medeval-eque states with modern day weaponry, and in other areas you have states carving out empires. Moderators *'Head Mod:'Local (talk) 17:51, May 1, 2013 (UTC) *'Vice Mod:'Roman (talk) *'MapMaker:'Local (talk) 17:51, May 1, 2013 (UTC) *'Events Mod:' Unless LMB decides otherwise, we are now back to normal and so FP is no longer mod. Thank you very much for your co-operation in the last week whilst LMB and I (ER) were away. Special thanks to FP for stepping in as a mod during that time. Nations American * USA remnant (II) Conquered by the Other nations on the Continent *Florida (V) Now part of the WFA *Western Federal Alliance (II)- Aragorn61 (talk) 17:36, May 28, 2013 (UTC) *Confederate States of America (IV) DS|Fear the Mutated Dean Sims Bomb, Fear It 23:19, May 9, 2013 (UTC) Conquered by Mexico *Alaska (IV)' Conquered by the WFA'. You only invaded a small colony, and to do that again you either need a reason that there is no battle, or an algorythm, and you did neither. NOW it has been conquered *South Eastern Anarchy (X) Conquered by the US remnant Canada (III)Doomsday (Map Game): Daeseunglim (talk) 19:00, May 2, 2013 (UTC) *Semi-Autonomus Republic of Quebec (VI) Daeseunglim (talk) 23:48, May 18, 2013 (UTC) *Semi-Autonomus Republic of Vermont (VI) Daeseunglim (talk) 23:48, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Now part of the WFA Mexico (VII) Annexed by WFA Panama (III) Annexed by Brazil and the SAU. Then again by Germany South America Argentina (III) Annexed by Brazil then Germany Brazil (II) Chile (IV) Wiped out and conquered by Brazil, and is now all that is left of the SAU- Feudalplague (talk) Cartel:(X) Flushed out and mostly destroyed by Brazilian special forces and Chemical weapons Columbia (V)Invaded and conquered by Brazil then WFA All South American nations are now part of the South American Union or SAUFeudalplague (talk) 20:50, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Europe Pale Green=Greater Britain, Deeper Blue=UK (I)- Roman (talk) 19:13, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Pale Green=Greater Germany, Bright Green=Germany (I)- Local (talk) 17:45, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Grey=Italy (III) Deeper Blue= Royal Italy Both Crumbled Asia Russia (II) Warman555 (talk) China (II)- Lord Etnus (talk) 17:48, May 15, 2013 (UTC)- Conquered by...Damn close to everyone! Japan (VI) -Kogasa India (III): Vietnam (IV) Korea (III) Oceania Australia (II) - G greg e (talk) 23:08, May 13, 2013 (UTC) NZ (III) G greg e (talk) Indonesia (X) G greg e (talk) New Guinea (VII) G greg e (talk) Africa South African Federation (V) United States of North Africa (III)' Just sort of went kabloey' Madagascar (IV) Map Sor @Local i updated because you forgot to include Chile. Its been fixed and i didnt change anything else thats it Sorry bout that, I'm colour blind The Game We have 8 new players, I will start at about 17:00-18:00 UTC, and will notify all the sign upers. 2014 *''The Disasters that hit nations are as follows:'' *''CSA: Yellowstone caldera explodes slightly and there is a drought.'' *''Canada: Yellowstone has some effects on central regions and a major earthquake hits southern Alberta.'' *''Brazil: A tsunami and a hurricane.'' *''Iceland: A major volcano erupts.'' *''UK:The Volcano in Iceland smogs out Scotland and tsunami hits the east coast.'' *''Faro Islands: The Volcano in Iceland smogs out the sky and a tsunami hits the coast.'' *''Denmark: The Volcano in Iceland smogs out the sky and a tsunami hits the coast.'' *''Netherlands: The Volcano in Iceland smogs out the sky and a tsunami hits the coast.'' *''Belgium: The Volcano in Iceland smogs out the sky and a lesser tsunami hits the coast.'' *''Ireland: The Volcano in Iceland smogs out the sky and a tsunami hits the coast.'' *''Germany: An Alpine earthquake and coastal tidal wave.'' *''Russia: Several coastal floods, and inland drought.'' *''Australia: A severe drought and tornadoes.'' *''USNA: Several droughts and sandstorms.'' *''China: An earthquake and a drought.'' *''North Sudan: Several droughts and sandstorms.'' *''Borneo: A rural central earthquake and drought.'' *''Fiji: A major hurricane.'' *''New Zealand: Heavy blizzards.'' *''Mod Events: Due to the lack of Long range communications, Nations can only talk to nations within their Continent, or that they share a border with. (this is just for 1 turn) because the sattelites are down, and the radios are on different frequencies. ''''Several smaller nations in Oceania request to join Australia, '' Category:Doomsday Category:Map Games Category:Map Game Category:LMB Category:ASB